


Old Time's Sake

by RedLeaderfic



Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Episode Tag, Intercrural Sex, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/pseuds/RedLeaderfic
Summary: “So,” Chase said, making a point of looking straight ahead at nothing in particular, “you wanna go somewhere and mess around?”.Chase and Kenny fall into old habits during Chase's backstage visit to Dyanamite.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Chase Owens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Extreme Deadline Exchange '20





	Old Time's Sake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beedekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/gifts).



> Happy ExD Day! 
> 
> Set during Chase's 2/12 Dynamite visit.

Chase couldn’t remember the last time he’d been backstage at a show he wasn’t booked to wrestle on. Other than saying hi to Matt and Nick and a few others when he’d gotten there everyone was too busy running the show to pay him much mind and Chase took the hint, doing his best to stay out of everyone’s way. He didn’t get to see Kenny at all, although that made more sense when Chase realized he and Page were opening the show. He found a chair and a spot with a good view of a monitor. Getting to watch Kenny work live when he wasn’t either recovering from a match of his own or in the ring with him was a rare luxury and Chase didn’t intend to waste it.

He never doubted that Kenny and Page would keep their titles. He knew first hand how tough Kazarian especially was but it took something special to pry a belt out of Kenny’s grasp and he could tell from the first exchange that SCU wasn’t quite in that gear tonight. Gave them a hell of a fight though and Chase caught himself wincing in sympathy more times than he really cared for. Kenny and Page didn’t have their timing down pat yet and it cost them a few times, little mistakes here and there that forced them to gut through on raw talent rather than teamwork. Chase tried to ignore a gnawing little worry at watching that; he’d teamed with both of them and he’d never had this kind of issue finding a rhythm, tag was the majority of what you did in New Japan and if you had trouble syncing with a partner you weren’t going to last long. It felt, uncomfortably, a little like the times Kenny and Tama would team, where the tension would be passive aggressive and deliberate. 

Chase shook that thought away; Page and Tama could not be more different people. This was new, that was all. All of it was new.

Chase slipped away and circled back to just before gorilla, hoping to catch Kenny and Page before they hit the showers. A crowd of production types had beaten him to the idea though and Chase hung back, not sure if they were waiting for Kenny and Page to or if they were setting up for the next segment. To Chase’s surprise it was Page who spotted him first, his whole face lighting up. “Chase!” he said, pushing past a PA carelessly enough to make the kid stumble, a plastic cup half filled with beer sloshing as Page held it high over everyone’s head. “Chase, that you?”

Before Chase could even begin to say anything Page reached him and wrapped him up in a frankly overwhelming hug so tight it almost knocked his hat off. “Hey. Hey, buddy. How’ve you been,” Page said, narrowly avoiding spilling the beer on them both. 

“Um. Good? Great, really. Just bought a house, got to beat the shit out of Rocky, that’s always fun.” Kenny had spotted them now too, looking over just in time to catch Chase’s baffled glance over Page’s shoulder. Kenny’s expression shifted from delight to _oh no_ in an instant and Chase was glad Kenny at least _had_ looked happy to see him.

“Good. Good to hear,” Page said, slurring just enough to be alarming. He pulled back and patted his free hand against Chase’s cheek. “You know, I really wish we’d done that Tag League like we’d talked about.”

“Well yeah, me too,” Chase said, surprised at how bitter the words still tasted after almost two years. 

Fortunately before they could get any further into revisiting that frustrating winter Kenny finally made his way over, putting himself between Chase and Page without making it obvious he was doing it intentionally. “Hey. Adam,” Kenny said, trying and failing to get Page to meet his eyes, his voice soft. “Leave Chase alone, okay? He’s not working tonight. He’s just here to watch the show and have a good time.”

“Hey, I’m having a good time,” Page said, waving the beer around. “Isn’t that what we’re doing this all for? To have a good time? ‘Cause I am having a _great_ time.” Kenny mouthed _I’m sorry_ to Chase as Page downed the beer in one long, messy swallow, crumpling up the cup and dropping it to the floor. “Really good seeing you again, Chase,” Page said, lightly punching Chase on the shoulder. “Virginia Boys,” he said, that hazy smile back on his face for a second before turning around and weaving through the cluster of wary PA.

Kenny turned back to Chase with an expression way too long-suffering for Chase to like at all. “Is he drunk? I mean actually drunk?” Kenny just sighed. “I admit, I ain’t been able to watch every week, is he like that all the time?”

Kenny shook his head. “It’s…been an ongoing thing,” he admitted. “It’s fine, we’re handling it.”

“Kenny, you can’t be teaming with someone who goes to the ring trashed like that.”

Kenny put up both hands to placate him. “It’s fine. Trust me. It’s not…he’s not always like that.” Before Chase could argue further Kenny put one hand on his shoulder and Chase swallowed the argument, knowing Kenny was asking him to drop it. “I’m glad you were able to make it.”

“You invited me. ‘Course I made it.”

Kenny smiled at that, one of his rare, big, true smiles as he wrapped Chase up in a one armed hug. “Oh, wait, sorry,” Kenny said, jumping back. “I forgot I’m still all....” He gestured to his just from the ring state.

“Nah, don’t worry about it, I don’t care.”

“Well, I do. Let me get cleaned up, then we can….”

“KENNY!” They both looked up and saw Cody standing at the end of the hallway, gesturing _get over here_. “We need you to time this next segment, get a headset on.”

Kenny let out a deep sign, visibly wincing. “Duty calls,” Chase said.

“Never stops.” He shook his head again, clapping Chase on the shoulder. “Relax, enjoy the rest of the show. I’ll come find you once I finally get free.”

Cody bellowed for him again and Chase stepped back to let him go, watching him disappear back into the crowd.  
***  
Chase gave it until about a half hour after final bell before he folded his chair up, put it back on the rack and went off into the bowels of the building. He didn’t know this venue well but he didn’t need to, he knew Kenny Omega and where he liked to go after matches, and when he found Kenny still in his gear sitting against the wall in a tucked away corner the nostalgia hit so strong it felt like one of Suzuki’s chops. Especially after hard nights back in Japan Kenny always tried to find some quiet hallway to grab a few moments of solitude and more often than not Chase would be sent collect him so they could all leave. Sometimes Chase still got the urge to go looking for Kenny Omega in empty arenas when the lights went out.

Kenny’s chin was on his chest he was snoring in that soft way he did when he slept sitting up; Chase crouched down and watched him for a few seconds, wishing he didn’t have to wake him. “Hey,” he finally said, putting one hand on Kenny’s shoulder, and he laughed when Kenny startled awake. “Thought we finally got you to stop falling asleep in the halls.”

“Old habits,” Kenny said, rubbing his hands over his face. He cursed under his breath. “I’m sorry, I was supposed to find you.”

“Don’t be,” Chase said, moving Kenny’s phone aside to sit beside him. “Kinda missed this.”

“I just....” Kenny sighed. “Wanted to take a second to breathe. But it’s for the best, once I sat down I wasn’t able to get up again.”

“Is it your hip?” Chase murmured, brushing his fingers over Kenny’s tights. He’d banged his hip good halfway through their second Tag League and although the injury hadn’t become public knowledge Chase knew it had never stopped bothering him.

Kenny only laughed. “My hip, my back, my shoulder, my knees. You name it, it hurts.”

Kenny had taken a pretty good beating. He didn’t flinch away when Chase touched his back, the way Chase had checked on him probably hundreds of times; Chase pushed up the AEW merch shirt Kenny had thrown on and traced his fingertips over Kenny’s welt covered back, surprised when he found a circle bruise. “The fuck is this? You into that cupping shit now? Since when?”

“I am into whatever works. It’s like I got off the plane from Japan and I immediately fell apart.”

“Maybe that was a sign.” Chase winced the instant the words were out of his mouth. “Sorry. That sounded less…y’know. In my head.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s nothing I haven’t thought myself.”

“Well, if you ever want me to smuggle you back in just give me the word,” Chase said, making very sure the words sounded like a joke as he smoothed Kenny’s shirt back down.

Maybe he overdid it; Kenny turned to him, suddenly very alert. “Is something going on? I thought Jay....”

“Nah, nah, nothing like that,” Chase said, waving that away. “Jay’s great. Gotta admit, this is probably the smoothest things have ever run, no offense.”

“Absolutely none taken. Bullet Club and I were very bad for each other.”

Chase was quiet for a few moments. “Wish you wouldn’t talk like that so much. That first Tag League run we did was probably the most fun I ever had wrestling, even if we didn’t win so much.”

“I never said it wasn’t fun. And me too.” Kenny sighed. “Maybe it would be more accurate to say Bullet Club brought out the worst in me.”

Chase shook his head. “You’re always so hard on yourself. And some of us like you at your worst, don’t forget that.”

Kenny smiled. “Enabler.”

“You don’t seem to mind it.”

“I don’t. I should probably, but I don’t.” He raked one hand through his hair. “I am sorry about how everything....” He gestured vaguely. “It’s not how I’d wanted things to play out.”

Chase waved that away too. “Don’t even thing worry about all that. Like I said, everything’s great now. Water under the bridge.” He leaned his head back against the wall. “Sure is a hell of a thing y’all have built here,” Chase said, hoping how genuinely impressed he was came through.

“Thank you. It’s all…happening very fast,” Kenny said with a little laugh.

Chase ran his tongue over his lips. “I’d’ve followed you here to it, y’know. If you’d asked me.”

Kenny nodded. “I know you would have. That’s why I didn’t ask.” He tried to stretch an ache out of his back. “Bullet Club may have been bad for me but it fit like a glove for you, had from the start. I knew from very first day it would.” His voice went soft. “And I’d been selfish enough.” Chase watched him visibly push that away. “You were happy in New Japan, despite everything. I remember you calling me when they finally offered you that contract. Congratulations on the new one, by the way.”

Chase grinned. “I had some fun with that. Kinda blew up my twitter up for a few days.”

“I assure you, I was not fooled. And on the subject of New Japan, just in case you’re working up to it I will not give you advice on fighting _him_.”

“Wouldn’t dream of asking you for any. Gotta do that on my own.” 

“I hope you appreciate the self-control I’m showing in not asking what exactly you’re trying to accomplish with all that.”

“The very model of restraint.” Chase closed his eyes, drumming his fingers against his knee for a moment. “Are you happy, Kenny?”

Chase didn’t like that Kenny took a long time to answer. “Almost all of the times in my life when I’ve been genuinely happy,” Kenny finally said, “I didn’t realize it until it was over. So, I don’t know. Ask me again in a couple of years and maybe I’ll be able to answer.”

“Maybe if you let yourself relax for a second you’d enjoy it more. You’re the boss now, you shouldn’t still have to be working so hard.”

Kenny shook his head. “It means I have to work harder.” He let out a deep, harsh breath. “This all has to work,” he said, staring straight out ahead at nothing and Chase wasn’t sure he was talking to him or to himself. “It has to. I have everything wrapped up in it.”

“That ain’t true and you know it. This all is great but if it falls through you can just come back. The Tokyo Dome roof would fly off and land in the ocean if you ever did, I promise you that.”

Chase saw a sad, bitter smile on Kenny’s face that he smothered immediately. “I think I might have burned a few bridges when I left.”

“Ain’t nothing that burns down you can’t build back up.”

Kenny shook his head. “It’s not that easy.”

“Never said it was easy, just that it can be done.” Chase saw a flash of emotion on Kenny’s face he couldn’t quite pin down, maybe a mix of them, and he let the subject drop. It felt nice, just sitting in the quiet after a show with Kenny again, and Chase didn’t want to push things so far that he soured it. “Please keep an eye on whatever’s up with Page,” he said after letting a few minutes pass. “I am scared to death about that whole thing now.”

“I will. Please stop worrying, I told you I have it under control.”

Chase felt the urge to point out that Kenny hadn’t done so well seeing the knife in his back coming in the past but he bit his tongue, saying any more wouldn’t help. Instead he looked at Kenny from the corner of his eye for a while, at the fatigue and stress lines around his eyes and mouth. “So,” Chase said, making a point of looking straight ahead at nothing in particular, “you wanna go somewhere and mess around?”

He grinned when that made Kenny sputter. “What?” he said, laughing.

Chase shrugged with as much mock innocence as he could muster. “What? Not the first time we did that after a show.”

“Well no, but…” Kenny shook his head, laughing again. “I can’t. I _can’t_. There’s so much we have to do after these show wrap, it’s not just breaking down the ring and going home. There’s the segment breakdowns and earmarking the matches for Dark, and---”

“Okay, okay, I get, you’re busy,” Chase said, throwing his hands up. “I was just thinking, I ain’t seen you in months, and I did come all this way....”

“You were going to be in town anyway!” Kenny said, laughing helplessly again. “We don’t have time, I wish we did. I’m surprised they haven’t been calling me while we’ve been sitting here.”

“I get it, I said. I ain’t mad.” Chase continued playing innocent as he watched Kenny squirm from the corner of his eye; now that the idea was in his head Chase could tell he was having trouble banishing it. He spotted Kenny’s eyes dart toward him, his tongue playing over his lips for a second, and Chase smothered the urge to gloat. He leaned over, so they were shoulder to shoulder. “It’s just I was thinkin’,” Chase said right into Kenny’s ear, “since Page isn’t taking care of you after a rough night the way a tag partner’s ‘sposed to, _someone_ ought to.”

Kenny groaned soft and deep in the back of his throat and Chase grinned. _Gotcha_. Kenny glanced around, like he was expecting someone to jump out at them. “Okay, maybe,” he said, then let out a long breath through his teeth, “maybe we still might have a few minutes.”

Chase jumped to his feet and pulled Kenny up to his; Kenny gently pushed him further up the hall but when started down that way Kenny grabbed the brim of his hat and pulled him by it back against the wall. He was still laughing about it when Kenny kissed him, catching him with his mouth open and taking full advantage of it. Chase groaned around Kenny’s tongue, sliding his hands past Kenny’s waistband. Kenny boxed him in against the wall, pulling his head back by his hair and shifting to kiss down his neck. He sucked so hard one spot that Chase jumped. “Fuck, Kenny, that’s gonna leave a mark,” he said, grabbing hold of Kenny’s hair to make sure Kenny knew that didn’t mean Chase wanted him to stop.

“That’s for making fun of my cupping bruise earlier,” Kenny said, sucking on the spot on more time before licking along the curve of Chase’s neck.

“Fuck, I don’t care, mark me up all day if you want.”

Kenny made that needy, back of his throat groan again and hearing that made Chase feel a little light headed. Kenny kissed him again, pressing him back against the wall with his thigh between Chase’s legs. Chase wondered if this hallway was private enough that he could just blow Kenny right here. It seemed private enough. He’d almost gotten caught blowing Kenny in plenty of places less private than this.

Before he could get Kenny’s opinion on the matter the phone on the floor started to vibrate. Chase groaned, leaning his head back against the wall. “Guess you should answer that.”

“No I should not.” Kenny kissed him until the vibration stopped, then he scooped the phone up, slid it into one of Chase’s pockets and grabbed the lanyard for the access pass around Chase’s neck, using it to drag Chase further up along the hallway.

“Where are we goin’?” Chase said, doing his best to stay on his feet as he followed along behind Kenny.

“I’m hoping I remember the layout of this arena from when we scouted it,” Kenny said, which wasn’t much of an answer but Chase did not care. Kenny tugged on the lanyard to get Chase to keep up, stopping when they reached at door near the end of the hall. Chase felt his own phone start to buzz in his other pocket and silenced it. “I think this is....” Kenny said, testing the door handle and smiling when it swung open. “And it locks. Perfect.”

Kenny pulled Chase inside and closed the door behind them, fiddling with the lock as Chase tried to get his bearings. It looked like they were in some kind of catch all supply room; Chase spotted some pieces of the set they must have decided against using mixed in with general clutter that probably belonged to the arena. “Aw, c’mon,” he said. “I figured you’d have a key to some VIP suite or something.”

“I do,” Kenny said, putting his back to the closed door. “Unfortunately, so do all of the other all of the other executive vice presidents.”

“I get your point.” Chase didn’t actually mind, the two of them had fucked in much more cramped quarters. He boosted himself up onto a table pushed up against the wall, curling his hands around the ledge to keep them from shaking quite so hard.

“Good.” Kenny tipped his head to the side, his eyes narrowing the way they did when he was sizing someone up before a match. “Now. Where were we?”

Kenny always wore his T-shirts way too tight. Chase watched his muscles move beneath the thin fabric as Kenny made his way toward him, taking his sweet time despite the fact that they were supposed to be in rush until Chase felt his mouth go dry from anticipation. Five years going now and he still didn’t know what to do with himself when Kenny Omega looked at him like that. 

Kenny put both hands on table, one on either side of Chase to box him in; Chase felt the thin wood start to creak as Kenny leaned his weight on it and slid back to the floor before it could break under him, pulling Kenny into a messy kiss in the process. He felt Kenny slide his hands past the waistband of his shorts, cupping his ass. “I should’ve brought stuff,” Chase murmured when Kenny let him up for air. “I wasn’t thinkin’, I should’ve brought stuff.”

“We’ll make due,” Kenny said, his voice low and rough. He nudged Chase to turn around, pulling Chase’s shorts and boxers down when Chase obeyed. Chase stepped out of them and nudged the discard clothes out of the way so they wouldn’t risk stepping on the phones still in his pockets. He leaned against the table on his elbows, sneaking a peek at Kenny over his shoulder; Kenny peeled his tights down just enough and Chase groaned at how hard Kenny was. “Fuck, how are you not light-headed right now?”

Kenny laughed at the compliment and used the brim of Chase’s cap to tug him into better position. Kenny trailed his fingertips over Chase’s ass and the outside of Chase’s thighs, knowing it would make him shiver. For a second Chase thought Kenny might finger him to tease him a little more but it seemed like Kenny was all out of his earlier patience; he put one hand on Chase’s back to urge him to lean forward a little bit more and then he felt Kenny’s cock slide between his thighs. Chase clenched his thighs and felt a bead of sweat trail down his back at how Kenny groaned. The little room was stuffy but working up a sweat was the opposite of a bad thing right then. He shivered again when the head of Kenny’s cock brushed against his balls as Kenny started to thrust. “Why the hell are you taking things slow again,” Chase said, frustration getting the better of him.

“Because I’m not in _that_ much of a hurry,” Kenny answered. He pressed even tighter against Chase’s back, his breath hot against Chase’s neck. Kenny tipped his hat off to the floor and mussed his hair up, his other hand splaying flat against Chase’s stomach as he set a rhythm. Chase reached back to grab a handful of Kenny’s hair, shivering again when he felt Kenny’s lips against his neck. “I can’t believe how much work it took to talk you into this tonight,” Chase said, talking to distract himself more than anything else because _fuck,_ he felt close to coming and they’d barely gotten started. “Felt like that first Tag League all over again.”

Chase knew Kenny was blushing, he always blushed when Chase brought up how hard he’d had to work to get Kenny to fuck him during that series. “I didn’t want you to think that was why I’d recruited you.”

“Fuck, as long as it wasn’t _the_ reason.”

Kenny laughed, licking a trail up Chase’s neck before responding. “I think I made things up to you.” 

Kenny was starting to sound a little breathless. “You definitely did.” His free hand teased just around the base of Chase’s cock, fingertips teasingly close like he thought Chase might come the second Kenny touched him, which to be fair was a distinct possibility. Chase always came fast when they did it like this, it was too much sensation coming from too many directions and the memory of Kenny absolutely taking him apart the last night of that Tag League was not making things any easier. His legs were starting to shake and Chase focused on keeping his thighs clenched tight, whimpering when Kenny sucked on that sensitive spot right behind his ear like a thank you. Kenny’s nails dug into Chase’s side as he shifted into a fast, hard rhythm, rougher than Chase could have managed with fucking. Chase didn’t realize how loud he'd been groaning until Kenny clapped his free hand over Chase’s mouth; Chase braced against the table and after few seconds Kenny moved the arm wrapped around Chase’s waist to give himself a free hand to wrap around Chase’s cock. Chase let out a strangled groan into Kenny’s palm and Kenny laughed at him again before burying his face against Chase’s neck to muffle his own groan. Every time Kenny’s cock slid against his skin and against his balls Chase felt himself shake; he looked down and watched Kenny’s fist work up and down his cock, getting almost as light headed from that as he was from Kenny’s hand over his mouth. Chase whimpered Kenny took that as a cue to clench his fist tight around his cock and that was all it took, Chase came so hard he needed to slump against the table to keep himself up. He had the vague thought that maybe he could blow Kenny to finish him off but Kenny didn’t give him the chance, pulling back just enough to come all over Chase’s thighs almost as soon as Chase finished the thought. Chase let himself slump into a crouch, the come dripping down his thighs and the sound Kenny had made when he came making Chase wonder if they might have time for a round two. 

Kenny sat against the wall and Chase was please to see how hard he was shaking as he took his own seat on the floor. “See?” Chase said. “Told you we had time.” Like that was a cue one of the phones in Chase’s pocket started buzzing and Kenny leaned his head against the wall, letting out a soft groan. “That mine or yours?” 

Kenny shook his head and pushed himself up from the floor, fishing the offending phone out of Chase’s pocket. “Mine.” He answered it just before collapsing against the wall again. “What?” 

Chase recognized Nick’s voice right away. “So, uh…are you two done, or what?” Kenny immediately flushed bright red. “I figure you’re done, I don’t think you would have answered if you weren’t.” 

“What…I mean, I don’t....” 

“Yeah look, we couldn’t get a hold of you, then we couldn’t get a hold of him, so. It’s not like we all just met yesterday, y’know?” 

Chase had no idea Kenny could even get this red. “Hey, Nick!” he said, grinning at Kenny’s mortified glare. 

“Oh hey man! Am I on speaker? How are you doing, it’s been forever!” 

“Things have been good.” 

“Are you in a hurry tonight? You got a big birthday coming up and who the fuck knows when we’ll all be in the same state again, me and Matt thought we could all go out to dinner. Just the four of us like old times, our treat.” 

“Do we have to do this now?” Kenny said, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, good point. Kenny look, you know I wouldn’t hurry you up if it was up to me but Cody really wants to go over the post mortems before we break everything down and me and Matt are running out of ways to stall him.” 

Kenny let out a long, frustrated breath. “Sure, sure. Lemme…just let me clean up a little bit, I’m still in my gear.” 

Chase heard a muffled laugh in the background and a Yeah, I bet that had to be Matt. “Man, shut up,” Nick said to him, making a token effort to muffle the speaker. “Cool, we can probably buy you a few more minutes,” he said, talking into the phone again. “Hey Chase, you good for later? We barely got to see you tonight.” 

“Sounds good!” Chase said, grinning at how Kenny rolled his eyes again. 

Kenny ended the call and shook his head, rummaging around the room until he found some mostly clean towels and threw one at Chase. “In fact, here,” Kenny said, taking his own lanyard off and tossing it to Chase. “Let’s switch, that’ll open the VIP area, there are private showers in there. You should have at least a good twenty minutes if this meeting goes the way they usually do.” 

Chase slid his own lanyard and keycard over to Kenny. “Security won’t mind?” 

“It’s late enough that everyone left should know me by sight, and I’ll make sure they have the head’s up you’ll be there. Do you have a hotel for tonight?” 

“Nah, I did for last night but not tonight, my flight was supposed to leave at 3AM but it got pushed back and I didn’t book a new one. ” 

“You want one?” Chase looked up. “My flight back to Florida isn’t until late tomorrow so I held mine over. Especially since we’re apparently going out tonight.” 

Chase ran his tongue over his lower lip; he’d held off on booking another room when he’d gotten the flight notice in the hopes Kenny would suggest just this and hoped he hadn’t been too obvious about it. “Just as long as you’re not stuck working all night.” 

Kenny’s phone started buzzing again and he silenced it so hard Chase was surprised the screen didn’t crack. “No. I won’t be.” 

That sounded very good to Chase. “You go, get to work before they send a search party. I’ll try to find this fancy shower of yours.” 

Kenny raked one hand through his hair, wincing at how tangled it was. “Good. Depending on how long this takes I might join you in there.” 

That sounded even better. Chase wondered there was any way he and Kenny could use up all the hot water in this place. “Don’t worry about it, you take your time. I’m in no rush.” 


End file.
